This document relates to identifying a guest operating system (OS) that has crashed and collecting data related to the crash.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. A VM is executed on a physical computer through the use of virtualization software typically referred to as a “hypervisor.” A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host machine, can execute one or more VMs. The hypervisor is software that is logically interposed between and interfaces with a VM and a physical computer system. In general, each VM is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications.